


Natural

by Sky_King



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ace!Senkuu, Awkward Conversations, Being a dumbass is, Being trans is not an issue, Established Relationship, FTM!Gen, Fluff, For me I mean, Gen's legacy is discussed, I still do not know who the fuck Ryuusui is, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Nothing changes, Open for concrit, Polyamory, Ryuusui is horny, Senkuu finds out Gen is trans, Senkuu is understanding, So Sappy, Trans man Gen, Trans!Gen, When is he ever not, and then there's Ryuusui, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Gen is found out.This doesn't really change anything. But it does lend itself to some interesting conversations.And blatant declarations of love.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui, Asagiri Gen/Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> See? I told you guys I shipped other things!  
> :Ignoring the fact that Ryuusui only shows up at the end.:
> 
> Uh, this was just a dumb little thing I wrote when I wondered what would it be like if Gen was trans. Ryuusui then derrailed it by being his usual sap. I need a coffee.
> 
> Enjoy!

“This couldn’t have been more _cliché_. What the hell, is this an anime?” Gen mumbled complaint after complaint, trying to fill in the sudden silence that had befallen them both.

His voice was serene, just like his face, but his hands were jittery and clumsy as he finished buttoning up his shirt. “But really, Senkuu-chan, couldn’t you have _knocked_?”

“In my defense,” Senkuu said in a rather soft voice. “In my defense, you never knock on my door.”

Gen simply rolled his eyes at him, giving his back to him as he put on his kimono and began tying his obi.

He was silent.

“I’m sorry,” Senkuu began, sighing loudly. “I walked in on you, so this is entirely my fault. You don’t really have to tell me anything.”

“You already knew, didn’t you?” Gen said with a smirk in place as he shouldered on his lavender haori and finally turned around, as if all of this was just part of an elaborate ruse he had planned instead of an unlucky accident.

He wasn’t fooling Senkuu though. They both knew. His hands were shaking.

“I… I had my suspicions.” Senkuu replied honestly, not knowing where to look. He was embarrassed, that was clear but Gen wanted - _needed-_ to know the exact reason.

“Oh?” Gen continued. “Well, I did wonder if you simply did not know human anatomy well enough. You _were_ the one who cared for me after I was killed, after all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Senkuu scowled at him, even with his cheeks flushed a vibrant red.

Gen shrugged. “You look like the type of idiot who would skip Sex Ed because it was boring.”

“And you look like life decided not to give you a dick, because you’re too much of one already.” Senkuu growled back, just like a usual jest. But it wasn’t.

It killed the conversation, as they were faced once again with the frightening reality.

“Sorry,” Senkuu immediately stammered, eyes to the ground. “I didn’t mean it like…”

“No, it’s alright,” Gen hurried to say, waving frantic hands in the air. “I mean… I guess it’s because it’s you. I don’t mind you making jokes about it.”

Senkuu frowned. “Don’t just say it to make me feel better.”

“I don’t mind it,” Gen repeated, eyes softening when they met Senku’s. “Because you don’t want to hurt me. That’s what a joke is, right?”

“I would love to argue the etymology of a joke, but I’d very much rather make sure you’re okay.”

The mentalist just rolled his eyes, as he pulled him inside, into his room and down on his bed. They sat side by side– with Gen quickly falling down on his back, arms behind his head and Senkuu carefully sitting cross-legged by his side.

“I do have to ask though…” Gen began before another awkward silence could settle between them. “did my boobs really not give it away?”

Senkuu spluttered, his cheeks darkening in color. “Stop insinuating I’m this daft. Intersex people exist, Gen! And a lot of sexual identities! And- and anyway sexual dimorphism is-“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Gen said with a laugh. It was a pretty laugh. “You’re about to derail the conversation and I won’t stand for it. This is my moment.”

Senku’s face softened. “Of course it is, you spotlight hog.”

“Did you just call me an attention whore?”

Senu rolled his eyes. “You know what? Yes, yes I did.”

“You are so mean!” Gen whined, but he continued to laugh. Senkuu joined in, and soon enough they were both laying side by side, looking at the ceiling.

“I love you,” Senkuu said out of the blue. “Just a reminder.”

A cold hand found his, lacing their fingers together.

“I know. Who’d think I’d be so lucky?”

* * *

Life went on as usual.

Senkuu didn’t treat him any differently, and honestly that wasn’t really surprising.

It was Senkuu, after all.

It wasn’t really brought up. Not because it was treated as a secret, but just because Senkuu honestly _didn’t care._

And wasn’t that just _exhilarating?_

But that it did not come up did not mean that they didn’t think about it.

They were pouring over their newest tome of the Science Journals when the topic came up again, as they were debating on how to work themselves into the narrative.

Or more specifically, Gen.

“You know, in this new world you don’t really have to be trans.” Senkuu said, carefully looking from their outline to his boyfriend’s face, as if gauging his reaction. Worried about making a faux pas, probably.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing’s established yet. You could just be a man; nobody would bat an eye. I don’t even think anyone has thought of you as anything but.”

“That’s… such a nice vision.” Gen sighed dreamily. “But no. I don’t think I can.”

Senkuu stared at him some more, non-judgmental as he’s always been. “Why’s that?”

Gen sighed, tucking his asymmetrical strand of hair behind his ear as he ordered his thoughts. “Because we don’t know how long this will last. We don’t know at which point trans folk will be marginalized again. And if I’m… If I go down in History as a trans man, even if they erase my identity, there will still be proof. Little baby trans will keep digging and digging and maybe they’ll find me. And maybe they’ll draw hope from who I was, and how I lived. So I must decline your offer, as tempting as it may be.”

Senkuu just kept staring at him, as if he couldn’t quite believe his ears. His gaze was tender, and so was his voice as he finally whispered, “I wonder how you ever got away with claiming you’re a shallow person, Mentalist-chan.”

Gen outright giggled, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. “It’s called acting, Senkuu-chan. I have to trick you into dating me, somehow.”

His boyfriend just grumbled, as he picked himself up to glomp him, making the laughing mentalist stumble under their combined weight.

“Oh please,” Senkuu laughed into the crook of his neck. “You’re never getting rid of either of us.”

Gen just hummed contently into the hug, tightening his arms around him, even if he could feel his breasts pressing up against his boyfriend.

“Good,” he mumbled. “Because you’re not getting rid of me either.”

They stay like that for a while, gently rocking back and forth, and just basking in the warmth.

“By the way…” Senkuu began, still completely plastered against him. “Are you planning on telling Ryuusui?”

“Umm… “ Gen’s voice was a little nervous, a little giggly as he said. “He may have already found out?”

“What?!” Senkuu separated himself, eyes wide in shock. “Are you saying I was slower than that dumbass?!”

His boyfriend just sighed all-sufferingly, even as his face resembled a red rose. “He’s fairly smart as well, Senkuu-chan. Also… he may have discovered it, um… with physical evidence?”

It only took a moment.

“Oh my god you guys had _sex_!?” Senkuu exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly for Gen not to blush some more. He broke down laughing. “Oh my god, you guys are such horndogs! How long- _oh my god_. I completely thought- okay, I was giving you guys a _month_!”

“Well, if you must know. It wasn’t on purpose.” Gen mumbled, very pointedly not looking at him. “And when he… I mean, he didn’t seem to mind it- uh, me... so I just…”

Calloused fingers gripped his chin so he’d look straight into Senkuu’s eyes. He looked soft, and tender.

“You’re beautiful.” Senkuu had the _gall_ to say, as he leaned in for a kiss. “And we love you. It’s not that Ryuusui didn’t mind, he just knows, as well as I do, that you are beautiful.”

“Stop it, you sap.” Gen mumbled into the kiss, feeling steam wanting to come out of his ears. “If you keep this up, I’ll go into detail about what we did…”

He couldn’t help but giggle again, as he felt Senkuu’s lips turning down against his own in an exaggerated pout.

“Oh god please no. I have enough nightmares from that one time I saw Ryuusui’s dick after a shower.”

“Did I hear someone mention my dick?”

“Wha-?” Was as far as their resident ace got before he found himself and Gen being crushed against a large chest. Ryuusui laughed at their groans of complaint.

“Ew, no get off me!” Senkuu laughed, as he tried to squirm away from the bear hug. He pouted up at Ryuusui when that proved to be ineffective. “I know I was blaming Gen for it. But really, it was probably all your doing, wasn’t it, you horndog?”

Ryuusui’s laughter rumbled throughout Senkuu’s entire body. “What can I say, I couldn’t give up the chance to claim what is mine.”

Gen laughed burying his burning face against his chest. “You guys are tewible.”

“’You guys’? Excuse me, I’m the only rational one here.” Senkuu felt in appropriate to add, even as he too melted in the embrace.

“I missed you guys,” Ryuusui mumbled, holding them close.

“Really? More than you miss your ocean?”

“I love the ocean, but what’s a pirate to do, when his treasure is not in it?”

“Lame!” Senkuu laughed, but didn’t try to pull away. “And what do you mean pirate? Who have you ever stolen from?”

“I mean,” Gen began, softly, so softly. “I’m inclined to believe he stole your heart, Senkuu-chan.”

His boyfriend just spluttered indignantly.

(He did not deny it.)

Life continued on like normal. With both of his boyfriends by his side. Nothing had really changed in their relationship. Not in the way Gen had feared.

But, in his dearest Senkuu’s own words,

Wasn’t that just natural?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw, the Science Journals are a nod to my other fic "What is A Legacy?" They're Senkuu's legacy, as he writes down all of his knowledge for posterity.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment!


End file.
